brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Giant Page of FAQ
Welcome to the great big page of Frequently Asked Questions. It's big, and continues to expand. HOW TO USE THIS PAGE: Use the "find" feature of your browser (CTRL+F) and search for an important word within the question you have. If you still can't find an answer, edit this page, and list your question in the appropriate section, leaving the answer field blank. Somebody will answer your question soon. Most Commonly Asked Questions 'How do I use all of these files that I'm finding on KC:MM and other hacking sites?' Depending of the file, you have to place it in a specific directory of an SD card (i.e: SDcard>private>wii>app>RSBE>pf>Fighter>Pit in order to use a texture or PSA made for Pit), then you can run it with an Ocarina supporting wii backup loader with the respective codes stored and working. 'What's an Ocarina Supporting Wii Backup Loader and How Do I Use It?' One commonly used backup loader is the Homebrew Channel. You can download it here. There are step-by-step instructions on how to install the Homebrew Channel and how to use it on the site. 'But what codes do I use?' To apply many of the texture hacks available on KC:MM, you need to use the File Patch Code. 'How do I make my own texture music, etc?' Please refer to our How-To's page. 'Where can I find texture?' We suggest you try the following three locations: -The KittyCorp: MeowMix Gallery -From individual creator's threads in the KittyCorp: MeowMix Forums. -From the main homepage of KittyCorp: MeowMix. 'Where can I find custom music made by others?' There is a huge list of converted custom music made by others in Brawl Custom Music Hub. 'An Example of Filenames and locations for typical Character Hacks?' Everything we have pertaining to file locations/names would be on this page. 'Is there a way I can get BrawlBox to work on a Mac?' You can when someone ports the game, along with all its texture, commands, structure, pictures (and all that crap) to a PC. And then they would have to make it work on a Mac. Which no one will do. So, for the moment, no. 'How can i convert the files in the .pac files to .obj so i can edit them?' 'What do all of the file extensions mean, such as .pac and .pcs?' .pac and .pcs files are for characters. See this post for more information Wii Console Related Questions 'Does my Wii need to be ''hard''modded to use these things?' No. Only Softmodded. Unless you open you ISO in a program in WIIScrubber and replace the files you want then click "trim" to save you modded ISO, then burn and play like a normal backup (a dual layer dvd). 'How do I softmod my Wii?' Please refer to our How-To's page. 'What happens when Wii updates to Homebrew channel will it brick as the update disclaimer threatens?' Usually, hacks are not detected during a Wii System Update, but it is best to check with the creators of the hacks to see if they recommend or do not recommend updating your Wii. 'What should I ''not ''do when i'm installing stuff for my Wii? Ive heard that your Wii can get bricked if you don't do the right thing.' Yes, the rumor is true - your Wii can get bricked if you don't pay attention. Here's a short list of things not to do when doing general hacking: *Never Accept Wii updates. Doing Games or connecting to the Internet will sometimes ask you if you want to update, always say No. The Hombrew channel, however, requires internet, but their internet is safe. *Never downgrade your Wii. Just don't do it. *If you have a very recent Wii, tough luck. Hacking will be hard, so just wait until you find the latest Homebrew Channel download, which should take care of recent Nintendo Blockings. *Try not to do much on your Wii until you have BootMii and Priiloader installed, for if you do, you have a risk of your Wii getting bricked. Brawl Hacking Related Questions 'Can I put brstms on any music track I want, or does it have to go into a specific one?' 'How can I hack a custom stage (like change it's texture)?' 'I installed a hack that works but sometimes the screen gets severly stuck and I can't do anything except turn off and on the Wii which takes an unbelievably long time to do. Is there any way to prevent this from happening?' Sure. Don't use the hack. It's most likely a problem with the base programming of the hack. It'll need to be fixed by the person who made it. 'For some reason, my textures show up on regular brawls, but it only showed up once in the SSE. what am I doing wrong?' .pac files are for regular brawl. .pcs files are for SSE. If you want to see your textures in SSE, be sure to have the .pcs files. 'Is there a way to put the Alloys in CSS? If not, is someone looking for it?' Sure there is. There's already some hacks for it on Kitty Corp : Meow Mix. Go look for them, or head to this link if you want to replace ZSS with them. http://forums.kc-mm.com/Gallery/BrawlView.php#Type=Misc%Other 'How do I know what specific CSS character an Alloy Fighter goes over? For example I'm going to download a Hack that goes over the Blue Alloy but how do I play as it in the regular brawls? Ive seen other people do it.' 'Where can I acquire BrawlBox?' Download it here. A newer version may be available. 'How do I use Riivolution?' The official wiki should explain. 'How do I install custom Fighter files?' All custom files need to go in a spectific directory, and be specifically named. Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. After the files are correctly placed, apply the File Patch Code using a program like Gecko OS for changes to take place. 'Where do I place results, coin launcher, etc. files?' Why would you want to change those? There's plenty of plain code-oriented hacks for things such as Have all Trophies, No Knockback, etc. Use those codes to accomplish what you're trying to do instead - it's so much easier. Someone may know where those files are located, but maybe not, and I don't think anyone would feel like looking it up for you. If you really want to find out, go D/L an ISO of Brawl and use a hex editor to go through all the billions of lines of code in the game and look for your records locations. When you find them, you can edit them however you want using the aforementioned editor, then patch it over onto your game, load it into your Wii, and proudly gaze on your fake records. 'Where do I place Stage music files?' Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. 'How do I install custom Stage files?' Please refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide. After the files are correctly placed, apply the File Patch Code for changes to take place. 'I downloaded Blah-Blah Custom Brawl pack and I put the texture and image file in Fighter-(Name of fighter) files but it will not change. Help!!' After placing your correctly named custom files in the correct location, you must apply the File Patch Code for any changes to take place. 'How do you delete characters, so they don't show up on character select screen?' You'll need a code for that. It's called CSS (character selection screen). 'Where do you put texture effect hack files such as the Tabuu slash replacement, in order to get them to work in Brawl.?' You must rename the file, "Fit(character name).pac" then it will work. Refer to our File Placing and Naming Guide as to where to put the file. 'How Do I Change Brawl Portraits?' When using BrawlBox, open common5.pac, go to sc_selcharacter_en, then char_bust_tex_lz77. Then you'll see MiscData numbers 0-47. Choose the MiscData corresponding to your character ex. MiscData0 contains portraits for Mario. Then go to texture. Inside you'll see MenSelchrFaceB. files with the character portraits. Right-click on the MenSelchrFaceB. file you want replace and click replace. Make sure the images you use are 128px by 160px (width by height) or else your Wii will freeze. 'Can I mess up my game by hacking?' It is possible, but nearly unheard of, for your actual game to be corrupted by hacking (unless you attempt to modify the game's base structure). However, ALL hacking has a risk of bricking your Wii (usually while installing stuff). If you are using other peoples' tried and tested hacks, then only common sense is needed to not brick your Wii. 'I've seen people apply textures, meaning costumes over other characters, but I've also seen characters, like Shadow, put into the game as separate characters. How do I do this?' To put a hacked "character" as selectable on the character select screen, you'll need CSPs (Character Select Portraits) for the character. After you have correctly made CSPs (it's complicated, refer to this video guide), you need to put them in the appropriate folder for the character whose CSP you want to replace. 'Are hacked Characters & Stages permanently replaced?' No. What happens is the hack files on your SD card are "patched" over the files on your game disc when loading. HOWEVER, no data is written. When you turn off your hacks, the normal disc data will load when you start the game. The files on your game disc are untouched while hacking with an SD loader. 'I've seen some different versions of the Character Select screen. Can I move it around how I want, and if I can, how would I do it?' These modified Character Select Screens are abbreviated to CSS codes, and Stage Select Screens to SSS codes. I don't know how to edit them myself, but some CSS/SSS codes for you to use can be found in the BrawlVault. (link in next line) -If you REALLY want to find out, ask ASF1nk on KC-MM. He makes lots of these custom CSS/SSS codes, and might tell you how to do it. His page of hacks --> link 'Where do I place the CSS files?' If you followed the link above and looked around AT ALL, you would see a link to the user's guide. I'll get it for you. --> Guide 'Can I disable individual hacks? For example, have texture hacks on Ike, but not on Marth?' Of course. If you're using an SD loader, just delete the hack files you want to "disable". To reapply the hacks, put the files back on. It's very simple if you keep a folder on your PC with copies of all your hack files, and add or remove the hacks on your SD card as you please. 'Is there a step by step tutorial of how to install these brawl hacks? This whole idea is kind of overwhelming.' Here are the basic, dumbed-down steps for new hackers: 1. Do you have everything you need? (i.e. a Wii, a Brawl game CD, an SD card, a computer with internet, a brain, etc.) 2. Softmod your wii/set up an SD loader. In other words, install this. Follow the instructions they provide. 3. Set up the basic folder heirarchy on your SD card, for later convenience. There's specific directory examples in the File Placing and Naming Guide, so go and create those directories. If this confuses you, just skip to the next step. 4. Put the desired patch files in the proper locations on your SD card. These are the .pac/.pcs files. Refer to the guide in the previous step for proper naming/locations. 5. Make a .gct file containing the File Patch Code. The .gct maker is here. The code is here. Don't forget to put the .gct on your SD card after you make it if it isn't already. 6. Plug your SD in, launch the game via the Homebrew channel and head to the Homebrew Browser. 7. If it installs correctly, download Priiloader and Gecko OS. The Priiloader keeps your wii from getting bricked (via a button on the GameCube Controller) and Gecko OS reads brawl hacks and inserts them into SSBB automatically. 8. Turn the Wii off and on again. In the Homebrew channel you should see Gecko OS and Priiloader under the Homebrew Browser. Download whatever hack you like off of Brawl Vault onto your SD card, Enter Gecko OS, and click "Launch Game". 9. Choosing "Launch Game" off of Gecko OS should transfer you to SSBB if the hacks you entered are recognized. Choose your hacked character or other in SSBB, and enjoy! 'Can I hack Brawl if I am using a USB loader instead of an actual disc? Where can I find how to do that?' Yes, you'll need WiiScrubber to edit the files on the .ISO file. They'll have to be put in the same directories as with the File Patch Code (except for the private/wii/app/rsbe/pf part). 'What will be put in the same directories as with the File Patch Code? The .ISO? Please specify.' The .ISO is the entire game file that your Wii will read, IF you are hacking through ISO modding. If you modify your Brawl ISO, there is no need to use the File Patch Code. If you are loading your hacks from an SD card, you will need to put a .gct file containing the FPC somewhere where your loader can find it. 'How do I edit code for Balanced Brawl?' Balanced Brawl appears to be a set of modifications/hacks that makes Brawl more "balanced". You should be able to add your modifications/hacks to those already done. Here is a direct quote from the Balanced Brawl site: (Taken from site Aug. 17, 2010 from this page) 'Can I add the Wifi Training room stage to the SSS?' Yes. Do it by getting the stage file, naming it as a current stage, and patching over. If you don't want to patch over a stage, make more stage slots with Phantom Wings' extension code. 'I have a Zelda/Sheik/Samus/Zero Suit Samus texture but when I transform it disappears! How do I prevent this?' If you are using an SD loader, tough luck - there is currently no well-publicized method to prevent this from happening. Just don't transform. However, if you mod your ISO using WiiScrubber, the problem disappears. 'What is the difference between an imported character, PSA, and texture hack?' A PSA hack is when you change a character's attacks or movements. A texture hack is when you change a character's coloring. An "imported" character is an existing character model edited (change its shape) to look like the character you want. It may also have an edited moveset/textures. 'Can I use these hacks with a backup of Brawl or have I to use its with the original game?' If you burn a new CD with your edits on it, you SHOULD use a "backup" copy of Brawl. If you're USB loading, you'll need to insert a game disk as well, preferably an original. A copy of Brawl burned onto a disk would work, in theory. However, the more things you change/aren't original, the more likely something will mess up/corrupt. 'I placed everything in the common3_en.pac, but the item textures still won't show up!!' Take off the _en part. Usually you have to delete that part of the file's name. 'Can you be a little more specific about how to use hacks on a USB loader?' Refer to this. Setting it up on a USB drive is extremely similar to on a SD card. 'Where do you place custom character sounds? For example, custom sounds for Mewtwo over Lucario?' You will first need to generate the BRSTM files and then place them in the appropriate folder. Refer to our guides on how to do so. As a last resort, you may want to ask this person. 'Would there be a way to be able to have multiple character moveset hacks, one per costume? For example, 2 popular Ike hacks being the Naruto PSA and Cloud PSA, and I think it would be awesome to be able to have both loaded at the same time. Is this / would this be possible (In theory have 200+ different selectable characters)?' It is possible. However, some hacks go over all the character costumes, So if you want More then one moveset hack per person, check the files first. If you see files that go over all characters (ex. Ike_00 or something like that) it means the hack will go over all costumes, which means if it goes on the CSS, your wii will freeze if you try attempting to change the color scheme. But, "One slot" hacks means it goes over ONE color scheme. So if you can find a Naruto PSA and Cloud PSA that are both for one slot, Congrats, download it. Im guessing about 50% of all hacks go for one slot anyway. 'When I try to use my custom fighters, my Wii freezes on the stage selection, Everything is in the correct folders, so what am I doing wrong?' The problem is likely due to Stack Smash If you used the stack smash exploit to install homebrew, then you either need to delete the associated file (located in RSB_/st) or use a disable custom stages code if you have no other way to load homebrew. Stack smash works by using a file that the game thinks is a custom stage.Whenever you try to load the stage select screen it also begins loading custom stages.Since the Stack Smash "Stage" has no actual data for a arena the game crashes trying to read it. Also make sure to delete any custom stages or replays you have on the SD card. 'How do I get Shadow Kong V5 to work on brawl?' 'I got all the files for the character to replace another character like fitname).pac do I put the fit[character name##.pac or fitname##.pcs with it or both to make it work on brawl?' Both is good. .pac is for regular Brawl, and .pcs is for in the SSE. 'Is there any specific definitions for Brawl hacking so that I know what every word means?' Here is a Quick Dictionary for commonly used Brawl Hacking: Character Import - A regular character that has been edited to look like a diffrent character. (ex. Sonic - Shadow) PSA - A character with edited or completely different battle moves. Texture - A character edited to change it's body color or special effects color. Stack Smash - A key item that you must have in order to hack brawl. Stack Smash reads off of codes in your SD card when you're in the custom stages screen. Freezing - Sometimes this happens alot when trying to hack. Your Wii's screen is stuck, and an error noise will ring. Bricking - The worst that can happen to your Wii is when your Wii basically becomes a "Brick" meaning it loses it's purpose and will never work again. 'Can I possibly change what color scheme a "One Slot" hack goes over?' You can do that, yes. Here's what you do: See the hacking file and change the 2 numbers that are there (like Falco_00) to whatever you please, as long as it doesn't go over how many color schemes the character has. Then Choose that color scheme you picked on the CSS, play, and your done.' ' If you want your hack to be able to play the SSE, change it to 00, which is the character's main color scheme. 'Whenever I try playing SSBB with my hacks nothing happens! What is happening?' It's most likely you're playing it on the disc, which is not what you want to do. Instead, Choose "Launch Game" via Gecko OS in the Homebrew channel. When you do that it will transfer you to SSBB with the hacks loaded from the SD card. 'How do I use PhantomWing's Stage Expansion (or any Ocarina codes) with Drakemaster's Multiboot xml for Riivolution?' 'I recently got a hack that worked, but it seems that the texture of the character was all messed up and fuzzy looking and all the moves of the character seemed off (like the idle stand looks like it's laying down) is it the hack or the game that isn't working?' It's definitely the hack.... it's broken. Seems like you have problems with the character's skeleton. Try redownloading+reinstalling the hack if it comes from a reliable source; if not, then go to a reliable source from now on. Broken hacks can brick your wii. Where do I ask a question? Read the introduction paragraph to this page. Category:How do I get Phantom Wing's Stage expansion code to work with DrakeMaster's Multiboot xml?